Eastern Supreme Kai
The Eastern Supreme Kai '(東の界王神, ''Higashi no Kaiōshin; lit. "East Kaioshin" or "East God King of the Worlds"), is the ruler of the Eastern Quadrant of the Universe. He is the oldest male Supreme Kai having ruled the eastern quadrant for millions of years. He appears to be the friendliest of all the other Kais and likes to be called '''Roujin (老人, Rōjin lit. Old Man) as a friendly nickname, which leaves his real name unknown, that is, if he has one. Appearance Roujin can be easily seen as the oldest of the Supreme Kais from his appearance, which is very old with wrinkles, a bald head, a long white beard nearly reaching to his feet, long eyebrows, he has red eyes if looked carefully. He has scars on both his torso and on his head, the two on his head, which are in the shape of an X above his eyes, are the most noticeable ones. Roujin is quite large compared to a normal human, which makes finding fitting clothes troublesome for him. His only known attire is a black kimono with a haori hanging on his back and never actually seen wearing it. Roujin is also very muscular despite his old and frail appearance. Personality Roujin is noted for being the friendliest known Supreme Kai, allowing others to call him in a friendly nickname as a joke for his old man appearance, and even tends to laugh about it, appearing irresponsible. However, Roujin has shown that he doesn't allow evil beings to call him Roujan but instead to address him in his formal title. Being over millions of years old, Roujin is wise and calm, and has learned to appreciate life, which is why he is very friendly but is somehow still able of keeping the eastern quadrant of the universe in balance and not slack off, since some to believe he is irresponsible, despite being the oldest one. Powers & Abilities Being a Supreme Kai, Roujin is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, being a thousand times stronger than powerful beings such as Frieza. Despite Roujin's friendly behavior he doesn't hesitate to use violent methods to stop anything that may disrupt the balance of the eastern quadrant or harm the good people living in it, and is well versed in martial arts and swordsmanship, being skilled enough to be able of defeating powerful foes without even using any Ki techniques. He shows great strength and other physical attributes such as speed, endurance and durability, but mostly known for his intelligence as he holds millions years worth of knowledge and knows several ways to victory without the need of the loss of lives, and sometimes without even the need of fighting. Though he would use any means for such a thing to happen. Roujin claims to know every language of every race in the eastern quadrant of the universe, having enough time to learn all of them. Techniques *'Flight': The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Divination: To see all that is happening in his side of the universe, Roujin has developed a technique that allows him to see, here and feel anything in the universe, as if he is at that very place. This has proved to be very useful in ensuring the balance of the eastern universe. *'Magic Materialization': The magic ability to create anything out of nothing, Roujin shows use of this to create sits for him to sit on to relax, and rarely tends to create weapons for combat, he has shown being able of creating elements out of thin air, such as fire, water and ice. *'Instantaneous Movement': A technique that allows Roujin to instantly appear in any place in the universe he wishes in mere seconds. This is Roujin's main way of transport aside from flying. **'Portal Generation': Roujin has been shown to be able of opening portals out of nowhere that can be used to take many with him since the usual method can't always work on a large number of beings. It is usually activated through a simple hand gesture of doing a circle in the air with the index finger which opens the portal, it appears that only those Roujin allows to pass through the portal may pass and it closes when Roujin decides to close it himself. *'Blue Flames': A technique created by Roujin that creates blue flames in the form of orbs and are fired in a rapid rate to attack from Roujin's palm and can burn anything they touch and spread very quickly. It is said that one flame is enough to burn down an entire planet in a time of one week if it isn't put out by Roujin, who is the only one who can put the flames out. *'Spirit Sword': Roujin charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. Because this sword is created by a single usage of energy, and can continue to be used without dying out. Trivia *Roujin's appearance is based off Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto from Bleach. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Deity Category:Supreme Kai Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males